First to take this foot to virgin snow
by Skye Crystal
Summary: Parce qu'il neige sur Terabithia, pour la première fois. Et parce que la neige contient de la magie...


_Voilà… Juste une petite histoire qui m'est venue comme ça, il y a quelques jours… Je voulais en écrire une depuis longtemps sur Terabithia sans jamais oser, sans jamais trouver quoi… Peut-être que ça sonne faux. J'ai peur, quand même… Mais… Je voulais la faire.  
Pour vous, ma fée, mon elfange, mon clone, mon pirate, mon p'tit chat, … Parce que vous êtes mon vrai chemin vers Terabithia.  
Mais surtout pour toi, ma fée, pour être ma vraie Leslie, mon vrai Jess… Je te terabithiaime._

* * *

First to take this foot to virgin snow.

Jess se réveilla avec le sentiment que quelque chose était différent. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans la pâle lumière hivernale qui rentrait par la fenêtre d'inhabituel. Il frissonna et se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Comme tous les matins, il avait été réveillé par le bruit de la camionnette de son père, mais cette fois ci, Jess l'entendit crachoter, toussoter, puis s'arrêter. Le bruit recommença plusieurs fois avant que le moteur ne se mette à rugir faiblement, et s'arrêta à nouveau. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, sans sortir le nez de sa couverture: il entendit la porte de la serre s'ouvrir, se fermer, un bruit de chaînes, et des crissements au rythme du pas bourru de son père. C'était des sons bien singuliers pour un matin comme tous les autres. Intrigué, il finit par quitter son cocon de chaleur pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il failli avoir un mouvement de recul en sentant le froid mordant qui collait à la vitre: celle-ci semblait faite de glace et non plus de verre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la vive lumière, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la faible lumière matinale ordinaire: celle-ci l'aveuglait presque. Il retint soudainement son souffle. De la neige. De la neige!

Il fixa un instant le paysage blanc en se demandant si il ne rêvait pas encore, puis les bruits des chaînes que son père s'affairait à enrouler autour des pneus de sa camionnette le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi cette neige lui était-elle apparue pendant trois secondes comme une chose merveilleuse? La neige était généralement synonyme de contrariétés: le froid, les flocons fondus qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans ses vieilles baskets, qui collaient au visage, les corvées rendues bien plus pénibles et l'école encore plus désagréable. Son bref émerveillement n'était que la fin d'un rêve qui l'avait suivi dans les quelques minutes suivant son réveil, voilà tout. Poussant un grognement, il se renfonça dans ses draps alors que la fourgonnette démarrait, les bruits de chaînes se confondant étrangement avec le souvenir du Sombre Seigneur de son monde.

Lorsque le bus scolaire arriva plus tard dans la matinée, il maugréa alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la neige, s'enfonçant parfois plus haut que la cheville. Il grimaça en sentant ses chaussettes déjà humides et ses orteils gelés, et rentra ses doigts du mieux qu'il pu sous les longues manches de son sweat-shirt. Le bout était déjà rougi et douloureux, et il aurait tout donné pour avoir des gants. May Bell ne semblait pas dérangée par ce cadeau empoisonné venu du ciel: elle semblait même l'apprécier.

Il monta dans le bus en claquant des dents, cherchant du regard une tête blonde familière, et s'assit près d'une vitre sans la trouver. Habituellement, Leslie montait dans le bus en même temps que lui, si ce n'était pas avant - il arrivait souvent en courant, après avoir fait ses corvées à la dernière minute. Il jeta un regard anxieux du côté de la ferme des Perkins: Leslie était-elle tombée malade? Si en plus il devait affronter la journée sans elle…

Juste au moment où cette pensée manquait lui tirer une grimace, il la vit arriver en courant, appelant le bus avec de grands gestes. Une longue écharpe multicolore volait derrière elle, et un bonnet tricoté recouvrait ses cheveux blonds dont les pointes s'échappaient en désordre. La tache de couleur vive qu'elle était tranchait sur la neige immaculée et il lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

Leslie monta dans le bus à son tour, essoufflée, et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Elle avait un immense sourire, le nez et les joues rosies par le froid, et ses yeux gris-bleu brillaient. Jess se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre de si bonne humeur.

« Tu as vu ça? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un plaisir évident dans les yeux.

« _Ça_ quoi? » demanda le garçon d'un air confus.

« Toute cette neige! »

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que ça avait d'exceptionnel?

« Difficile de ne pas la remarquer. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Leslie lui donna un coup de coude.

« C'est fantastique ! »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds: lui aurait-elle annoncé qu'elle se présentait au concours de Miss America que sa réaction n'aurait pas été différente.

« Tu ne veux pas dire que tu aimes ça? » réussit-il à articuler, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est… magique. »

Il secoua la tête et se renfonça dans son siège, rabattant la capuche de son pull sur sa tête. Même dans le bus, le froid semblait s'engouffrer à travers les vitres. Leslie dut être un peu déconcertée par sa réaction, car elle ne pipa mot pendant un moment.

L'excitation des élèves était palpable dans le bus, et le brouhaha se faisait de plus en plus intense à mesure que les minutes passait. Le véhicule avançait par à-coups, lentement, s'arrêtait, repartait, et finit par piler. Surpris, les enfants furent déséquilibrés et le brusque mouvement les tira de leur léthargie. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis les bruits fusèrent à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Une panne de moteur? »

« On va arriver en retard! »

« Ça n'embêtera que toi, fayotte! »

« Oh, la ferme! »

Jess et Leslie se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, alors que le chauffeur du bus descendait pour inspecter l'intérieur du capot. Ils le virent téléphoner avant qu'il ne remonte dans le car et réclame le silence.

« Un peu de calme !! Le moteur a prit un coup de froid. Je viens d'appeler le directeur de votre école et il se trouve qu'une canalisation a gelé et s'est fissurée durant la nuit, ce qui a coupé tout le système de chauffage. Par conséquent… » Il fit une pause, appréciant clairement la situation alors que tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle, suspendus à ses lèvres. « Vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous pour la journée. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut un immense cri collectif, et les enfants se précipitèrent vers la sortie du véhicule, comme une vague. Leslie et Jess attendirent que le flot se calme pour sortir à leur tour. Beaucoup d'enfant se couraient après en se lançant des boules de neige, et Jess croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas des cibles. Il marchait silencieusement avec May Bell et Leslie, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à cette dernière. Elle avait cet air étrange, rêveur et concentré à la fois, lointain et perçant, qu'elle prenait quand elle avait une idée en tête ou qu'elle inventait une histoire. Il coula un regard ennuyé vers May Bell, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien lui demander tant que la petite fille serait là. Il se demanda comment ils allaient occuper leur journée : si il irait chez Leslie ou si elle viendrait chez lui. Dans les deux cas, il aspirait à une bonne tasse de café ou de chocolat chaud. Brûlant, même.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ferme des Perkins, Leslie salua May Bell:

« Dis à ta maman que nous serons rentrés avant que la nuit tombe ! »

« Vous allez où? » demanda la petite fille aux joues rondes.

« On va juste s'amuser. »

May Bell haussa les épaules, et finit par emprunter le chemin vers sa maison. Elle avait renoncé depuis quelque temps à percer ce secret que les deux grands gardaient jalousement. Après tout, elle ne leur raconterait jamais le monde magique qu'elle avait inventé avec ses Barbie. C'était son secret à elle, et cette petite vengeance lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient quittes.

Jess se tourna vers Leslie. La fillette blonde semblait danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mais Jess était sûr que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Elle avait trop de vêtements chauds, et surtout trop d'étoiles dans les yeux pour ça.

« Allons-y! » lança-t-elle d'un air gourmand.

« Aller où? » Il comprit soudainement. « Oh, Leslie… »

Pas aujourd'hui. Terabithia était fantastique, leur endroit, rien qu'à eux, et il ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux que là bas, mais aujourd'hui… Non. Il voulait juste rentrer s'abriter et enlever ces stupides baskets trempées.

« Allez, Jess !! Prenons P.T et allons-y ! » Elle le regarda de haut en bas et se mordilla la lèvre. « Tu n'as pas un manteau plus chaud? »

Il baissa les yeux sur son blouson et un pli contrarié vint orner son front.

« Non. Et pas de gants, ni de longue écharpe, ni de bottes, alors… »

« Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi en chercher? » l'interrompit-elle. « Ou peut-être que Bill… »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches. « Nan. »

Mais Leslie avait cet air décidé sur le visage et il sut à l'instant où il posa son regard sur les yeux gris-bleu qu'il avait perdu d'avance la bataille. Il soupira.

« Juste quelques instants, alors. Mais… »

Leslie jeta son poing dans les airs. « Yes! » Elle siffla, une mélodie brève mais particulière, et il perçut un jappement au loin. Par-dessus la clôture, il vint une boule de poil s'avancer en sautillant, les seules taches noires de ses oreilles et de ses yeux tranchant dans le pelage qui se confondait avec la neige. Malgré lui, il ne put retenir un sourire lorsque le petite animal les rejoignit en trébuchant, s'enfonçant presque jusqu'au cou dans la poudreuse. Leslie éclata de rire, puis s'élança devant, agaçant Prince Terrien avec le bout de son écharpe si longue qu'elle atteignait ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la corde, Jess ne sentait plus ni ses doigts, ni ses orteils, ni son nez, bien que la course à travers le grand champ qui séparait leur royaume de leurs maisons l'ait un peu réchauffé. Sur la grande étendue herbeuse, la neige ne s'était pas trop amoncelée et ils avaient pu courir sans trop de difficultés. Mais il était déjà découragé à l'idée d'avoir à faire le trajet inverse. Il était sur que ses pieds gourds ne le supporterait pas.

Leslie attrapa la corde et épousseta les flocons qui s'étaient accroché à la fibre rêche avant de s'élancer. Il cala P.T dans son blouson avant de faire de même. En atterrissant de l'autre côté, il trébucha sur une petite congère et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long dans la poudreuse, alors que Prince Terrien sautait à terre, excité. Il se redressa en étouffant un juron, et suspendit son mouvement, le souffle coupé pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Devant lui, un épais tapis blanc, immaculé, vierge de toute trace, et qui faisait comme un manteau aux arbres tout autour, illuminant le paysage d'une manière très spéciale. C'était tellement différent, et pourtant si familier…

« Oh mon Dieu, Jess, regarde ça… » souffla Leslie, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'émerveillement. Elle se mit à avancer lentement, avec précaution, de manière presque respectueuse alors qu'elle était la première à poser ses pieds sur cette neige. Les flocons s'était mis à tomber pendant qu'ils couraient, mais elle retira ses gants, et leva une main presque tremblante pour attraper quelques cristaux légers avec une candeur désarmante, papillonnant des cils alors que quelques uns s'y accrochaient dans leur chute. Jess n'entendait rien, ni la rivière, ni les aboiements du petit gardien, et ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amie. L'image de Lucy découvrant Narnia pour la première lui revint en mémoire, et il sentit une infime flamme s'embraser dans sa poitrine. Leslie lui avait fait découvrir le film peu après qu'il ait lus les romans qu'elle lui avait prêté, et elle avait cette même expression sur le visage. Il la rejoignit lentement, observant avec un nouvel œil l'espace blanc autour de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, la neige n'était plus une ennemie, mais magnifiait tout, et rendait leur domaine plus majestueux qu'il ne l'avait vu. Et il pouvait presque sentir la magie que Leslie avait évoqué, quelques instant plus tôt.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Leslie semblait presque avoir des larmes de joie dans les yeux et il en fut troublé. Il acquiesça silencieusement pendant qu'elle continuait d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire -comme si elle craignait de briser un silence trop grand et trop respectable en élevant la voix. C'était quand même une manière différente de parler que lorsqu'on s'obliger à chuchoter à l'église. Là, elle ne s'obligeait à rien; c'était une évidence.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si beau. »

Il porta ses mains cachées dans ses manches autour de sa bouche et souffla. Un nuage épais de vapeur flotta une seconde devant son visage, et il se moqua gentiment:

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu de neige. »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres fines.

« Pas comme ça. A Washington, en pleine ville, elle fondait toujours trop vite et finissait par ressembler à une bouillie informe et glissante avant la fin de la matinée. »

Elle tapa dans ses mains en riant, comme si elle avait du mal à contenir son bonheur, et se mit en route d'un pas plus décidé, s'amusant à sauter dans la neige, Prince Terrien sautillant autour d'elle, sa longe écharpe aux rayures vives dansant derrière elle comme la queue d'une comète. Jess la suivit, tentant de poser ses pieds dans les traces de pas de son amie, ce qui lui donnait parfois une démarche étrange car le chemin était irrégulier.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur forteresse, dont le toit semblait désormais fait de briques de neige. Jess empoigna la fine corde pour y monter, mais l'ascension semblait périlleuse à cause de la fine couche de gel qui entourait l'arbre, et il se ravisa.

Il se retourna pour prévenir Leslie quand une boule de neige l'atteignit sur l'épaule.

« Hey !! »

Pris par surprise, il lança à sa compagne un regard effarouché, et elle éclata de rire.

« Allons, il faut bien nous entraîner à combattre pour la bataille qui se profile à l'horizon !! »

Elle avait de nouveaux ces étoiles dans les yeux, cette flamme brillante qui s'allumait à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans Terabithia.

« Quelle bataille? »

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux, tournant et retournant une boule de neige dans ses mains.

« Tu ne sais donc pas? La Sorcière Blanche… » Elle commença à lui raconter alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers un espace un peu plus découvert, à la neige plus épaisse.

« La Sorcière Blanche… » continua-t-elle en levant la tête royalement, « Elle a été bannie de Narnia par Aslan en personne! »

« Je sais bien. » répliqua le garçon avec un sourire amusé en la suivant.

« Depuis, elle erre de monde en monde, et il semble que le Sombre Seigneur l'ait accepté dans le nôtre. » Elle regarda vers la cime des arbres, méfiante. « Elle l'a rallié , et ils veulent s'emparer de Terabithia. » Elle se tourna vers lui, chuchotant d'un ton de confidence:

« Elle est ici… Peut-être même certains arbres sont-ils de son côté . »

Jess contint difficilement un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, comme il aimait quand elle se mettait à parler de la sorte! Les histoires ne _semblaient_ alors pas vraies, elles _étaient_ vraies, et ça devenait la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Et quel plan de bataille proposes tu, ô reine? »

« Nous allons la battre avec sa propre arme !! »

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au pied d'un arbre, et ramassa une poignée de neige qu'elle transforma vite en boule. Jess en fit de même, oubliant soudainement que ses mains étaient nues. Leslie n'avait pas remis ses gants, elle non plus, et ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Elle frissonna de plaisir en constatant que son ami semblait désormais apprécier ce cadeau des nuages. Elle se tourna vers la forêt, et leva son poing avec défi:

« Jadis !! » Sa voix résonna dans le labyrinthe des arbres et un paquet de neige tomba d'une branche au loin. « Nous sommes les vrais souverains de Terabithia… »

« Et nous sommes invincibles !! » compléta Jess d'une voix forte.

En entendant sa voix, Leslie se retourna brusquement, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres bleuies. Grave erreur. La boule de neige l'atteignit en plein de sur nez. Elle recula de quelques pas, hésitant entre l'indignation et le fou rire.

« Jess !! »

Le garçon était visiblement ravi de son tir, et préparait déjà une autre munition.

« Tu voulais qu'on s'entraîne, non? »

« Attends un peu! »

Elle se pencha pour rassembler ses propres projectiles, et évita en sautant sur le côté la seconde attaque de Jess. Elle riposta aussitôt, renversant la capuche de Jess lorsqu'elle l'atteignit sur le haut de la tête. Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à se bombarder de flocons, formés en boules correctes ou non.

« Ma parole, la Sorcière t'as enrôlé sans que tu t'en rendes compte !! »

« Arrête un peu de parler et évite ça! »

« Cours toujours ! Wah ! »

Leslie recracha quelques flocons qui avaient sauté dans sa bouche sous l'impact et se réfugia derrière un arbre. Jess la poursuivait, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de demander une trêve de quelque minutes, ça non! Elle attrapa une branche basse du sapin et attendit qu'il s'approche, l'air confiant, et secoua brusquement. Un paquet de neige tomba sur la tête du garçon.

« Oh !! Tricheuse !! »

« Non, pirate ! » répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue et en s'écartant.

Prince Terrien courait de l'un à l'autre, tentant d'intercepter les boules de neige pendant leur course folle, sans succès. Il sautait comme un cabri, et retombait parfois dans un trou de neige plus profond que les autres, et seul le panache de sa queue dépassait alors.

La bataille dura de longues minutes, des heures, peu importait, à Terabithia comme à Narnia, le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Ils sautaient, couraient, criaient et riaient, empreints d'une adrénaline qui leur faisait oublier toute notion de froid, comme s'ils découvraient leur royaume pour la première fois.

Leslie voulut éviter un nouveau tir et sauta vivement de côté, tournant sur elle-même. Elle allait lâcher une exclamation de triomphe au moment on son écharpe se resserra autour de ses genoux, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, transformant son cri en un glapissement de surprise. Elle s'étala dans la neige sur les fesses et bascula sur le dos. P.T vint aussitôt en profiter pour lui lécher la figure et Jess se précipita à son côté.

« Ça va? »

Elle lui répondit d'un air enjoué:

« On dirait qu'elle a réussi a amener quelques trancheurs de chevilles avec elle! »

« Berk ! » répondit Jess avec un grand sourire. Il tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se relever et elle accepta sans hésiter. Il sursauta presque en s'apercevant à quelle point la paume de sa compagne était chaude, malgré la bataille à mains nues qu'ils livraient. Leslie sembla remarquer ce moment d'hésitation et le tira brusquement en avant. Il bascula tête la première et s'affala dans la neige. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et se retourna, crachant de la neige et repoussant des cheveux mouillés de son front.

« Oh ! Tu vas le payer cher, reine ou pas ! »

Il se jeta sur elle et ils roulèrent ensemble avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'immobiliser. Leslie riait si fort à présent quelle n'avait même plus la force de se débattre proprement. Avec un air féroce, il attrapa une poignée de neige et la glissa dans le col de l'écharpe de sa victime favorite. Elle hurla sous le contact gelé contre son cou, indignée, mais son fou rire n'arrivait pas à rendre crédible son air indigné.

« Alors là !! Espèce de traître !! »

Il la laissa se redresser et elle déroula son écharpe pour enlever les flocons, et Prince Terrien en profita pour attraper le bout, secouant la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie, puis s'élança en direction de la forteresse. Leslie tendit un doigt vers lui:

« Vite ! Le maléfice de Jadis l'a contaminé, lui aussi !»

« Comment ça, lui aussi ? » rétorqua Jess avec une grimace espiègle. Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite du chiot en invectivant la Sorcière Blanche, leurs menaces entrecoupées de rires incontrôlables, même pour un roi et une reine courant après leur gardien.

« Voilà, les enfants, ça devrait vous réchauffer ! »

Judy Burke, légère, leur apportait sur un plateau argenté deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud bien sucrés. Leslie leur décocha un regard suspicieux:

« Où sont les loukoums ? »

Jess éternua en essayant de réprimer un éclat de rire, mais Judy ne releva pas, habituée aux divagations de sa fille. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et un éclat illumina soudainement son visage. « Oh ! » Elle partit sans tarder dans sa pièce d'écriture, et le clac-clac du clavier retentit aussitôt. Jess et Leslie échangèrent un sourire.

Il était agréable d'être enfin au chaud, dans des vêtements secs, avec une boisson brûlante au creux des mains. Judy et Bill avait absolument insisté pour qu'il reste ici le temps de sécher ses vêtements, et il n'avait pas trop protesté. Ils étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé du grand salon, les yeux encore brillants de leur grande bataille, Prince Terrien couché à leurs pieds, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Jess soupira d'aise.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la neige avait été un merveilleux cadeau, un élément aux vertus magiques qui rendait leur royaume plus beau que jamais. Leslie l'avait créé en pensant à Narnia, et jamais il n'y avait autant ressemblé. L'émerveillement, pour la première fois, devant les cristaux immaculés, lui avait fait oublier le froid, ses pieds trempés, ses doigts rougis. Il n'y avait plus eu que cette immensité blanche, cette lumière enivrante, les rires qui résonnaient et l'histoire dans laquelle ils vivaient. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait dire qu'il aimait la neige. Mieux. Qu'il trouvait ça magique. Et c'était grâce à Leslie. Combien de choses ternes avait-elle transformé en arc-en-ciel depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici? A commencer par sa propre existence?

« Jess, regarde ça! »

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la voix de sa compagne. Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre, le bout des doigts posé contre le verre froid, y laissant de minuscules traces. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée par ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il s'approcha. Le souffle lui manqua pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Le jardin était immaculé, et une trouée dans les nuages laissait apparaître la pleine lune, aussi blanche que la poudreuse devant leurs yeux, et s'y reflétant avec superbe, l'inondant toutes les nuances de blanc, de bleu et d'argent possible et imaginables, la faisant briller comme si de minuscules mais incroyablement nombreuses petites étoiles s'y était accrochées. Non. De la poudre de fée, de la poudre de lune. De la poussière d'atmosphère.

« Wahou. » lâcha Leslie dans un souffle.

« Ouais. Wahou. »

Et dehors, la neige continuait de tomber.

_16 février 2008, 2h21._


End file.
